


Kissing History

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Drabble, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Eddie/Eobard ficlet based on fanart by clinteastwoocl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majcrtom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/gifts).



> Unbetad. Based on this [artwork](http://fastestcatalive.tumblr.com/post/136341473716) (reposted to my Tumblr with permission).

Still holding onto Eddie's tie with his gloved hands, Eobard moved forward and kissed him on the lips. Eddie's mouth opened slightly in surprise, and Eobard used the opportunity to slide his tongue in. 

The only person Eddie had been kissing in recent months was Iris. She was all soft lips and skin, but there was a strength and passion to her kisses.

This felt very different - Eobard was laughing menacingly while he kissed, his cold mouth curled upwards in a smirk even as he moved his tongue in deeper. And his eyes were glowing an unnaturally bright red. Eddie breathed in sharply through his nose.

Eobard finally let go, stepping back from Eddie and slowly beginning to dust his hands against each other. He turned away, moving towards the glowing technology on the table. 

Eddie blinked for what felt like the first time in several minutes. "Is that the normal thing in the future? I don't kiss my relatives like that." He shuddered against his restraints, wondering if Eobard would try that again. 

Eobard turned back to face him, now very ostentatiously using a handkerchief to wipe his mouth. "I wanted to know what failure tastes like."

Eddie winced.


End file.
